The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electrical systems, and more specifically, to systems and methods to actuate one or more power panels.
Power panels may contain various electrical components, such as circuit breakers and transfer switches, which connect a power source to a load. These electrical components enable the panel to selectively route electrical current from the power source to the load. For example, a transfer switch may selectively connect the load to a first power source or a second power source. When the first power source is unavailable, the transfer switch may open or close to connect the load to the second power source. Periodic maintenance of the power panel and its components may be desirable in order to maintain the operability of the power panel. To this end, it may be desirable to move, actuate, and/or separate the power panel in order to position the power panel for efficient maintenance. Unfortunately, movement of the power panel may result in rotation or tilting of the panel, thereby decreasing the efficiency of this movement.